


A World Reversed

by down_into_underland



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Reversed Personalities, Romance, discontinued, punk Adrien, reversed affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, things are reversed: Adrien loves Marinette, and Marinette loves Chat Noir. Adrien is no longer the good and sweet boy he normally is. Follow Adrien and Marinette'slives in this reversed world. Thanks to tumblr user s-t-a-r-c-o for allowing me to use her Adrien punk edits as inspiration for this fic.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS:  
> Another multi-chaptered fic from me. Yay! This story is a mix of a couple different ideas that I've have bouncing around in my head for a while. Firstly, the idea of Chat Noir and Adrien's personalities being reversed in a way. So in this one, Adrien is the flirty goof ball (and also bad boy), while Chat Noir is the sweet gentleman. Also, the love square is also reversed. Marinette/Ladybug love Chat Noir, and Adrien/Chat Noir love Marinette. Another part of this story came from the idea of a punk Adrien. My inspiration came from these photos by s-t-a-r-c-o here: http://down-into-underland.tumblr.com/tagged/punk%20adrien
> 
> Please look at the pictures linked to above to understand what Adrien looks like in this fic. Enjoy!

Marinette’s alarm clock began its screaming fit as it ordered her to wake up and get ready for school. She smacked at the alarm until it was finally silent and rolled out of bed. Before getting dressed and doing her hair, Marinette sat at her desk and turned on her computer. She rested her chin on her hands and sighed dreamily at the collage of pictures set as her desktop background. Her computer was covered with her crush’s gorgeous face.

“Ah, good morning, Chat Noir~” She made a kissy face at the pictures of Paris’ masked hero before being interrupted by her mother shouting up at her to get ready. With a sigh, Marinette stood from her desk and began to get ready.

Marinette ran down the stairs, grabbing breakfast from her mom as she passed her.

“Busy staring dreamingly at your celebrity crush?” Sabine jokingly asked to tease her daughter.

“Mom! Don’t say that! What if a customer hears?” Marinette looked around nervously, only to find the shop completely empty.

“What customers, dear?” Sabine smiled teasingly at her daughter and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“See you later, Mom!” Marinette called running out the door.

“Don’t be out too late chasing around Chat Noir, honey!” Sabine called to her daughter’s retreating back with a playful smile on her lips.

Marinette caught up with Alya in front of their school and were sitting together chatting on the steps. It was still early on enough that they could relax together before class out in the cool morning air. Marinette found it very peaceful and was smiling before she saw Alya roll her eyes.

            “Hey, watch out. Mr. Suave is heading right towards us.” Alya’s face was unamused and Marinette groaned in frustration. She turned around slightly to see two boys walking towards them. One was a nice boy named Nino, that Marinette liked to consider a friend, and the other, well he was different.

            The other boy was Adrien Agreste, resident punk kid at their school. Marinette was fairly certain the boy had naturally blonde hair, but his hair was constantly dyed an odd color. Today it was a dark red-ish color with a slight purple tint. Honestly, Marinette liked the color, after all, Chat Noir had the same hair color. But it seemed that Adrien was just copying the famous hero so he would look cooler. He had black cat earrings in each ear. Along with the piercings, he also had many different tattoos. On the inside, upper portion of his right arm was a black cat silhouette and a black outlined cat at the base of his neck/chest with a small ladybug in the curve of the cat’s tail. There were also two tattoos one his hands; some weird butterfly looking shape on his right palm and a small bell on his left palm right underneath his thumb. Anyone could see that the boy was a huge fan of Chat Noir and Ladybug’s work of saving Paris, and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

Apparently Adrien used to be a model as a child, but when he got older he changed his appearance so now he doesn’t do as much modeling. Alya believed he changed his appearance exactly so that he wouldn’t have to model for his fashion designer father anymore.

            Now, Marinette had nothing against Adrien’s sense of style or anything, it just wasn’t really something she favored. However, his behavior and attitude were not something Marinette appreciated. Adrien was a major flirt and completely full of himself. He’s way too over confident and he’s constantly flaunting his good looks. Not only that, he had become completely smitten with sweet Marinette. Marinette wasn’t sure what she had done to gain Adrien’s affections, but she had them and they weren’t going anywhere. No matter how hard she tried to push him away. She had tried to turn him down nicely. Because she was friends with Nino, who was his best friends. That didn’t work so she started being blunter, but that only seemed to make things worse. Whenever she turns him down flat, he always comes back just as strong. It’s like he sees it as a game.

            Adrien caught Marinette’s eye when she turned to look in his direction. A smirk found its way onto Adrien’s face as he began to saunter over to Marinette on the steps. He leaned “coolly” against the wall next to where Marinette was sitting and put on his flirtatious attitude.

            “Good morning, Princess~ you’re looking absolutely radiant this morning.” Adrien smiled a charming smile and Marinette rolled her eyes. Marinette followed Alya as she stood up and turned to face the boy smiling next to her.

            “Thank you. But don’t call me ‘Princess’, please.” Marinette crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest.

            “But that’s exactly what you are. A gorgeous and regal princess~” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles; smirking and looking up into Marinette’s eyes. Marinette rolled her eyes once again and pulled her hand swiftly away.

            “Knock it off, you delinquent. Come on Alya, we should get inside.” Marinette quickly escaped into the school pulling Alya with her. From behind her, Marinette heard Adrien laugh deeply as Nino reprimanded him for annoying her. Again.

            “Can you believe that boy? You’d think he’d get the hint already!” Marinette said angrily as she sat down in her seat.

            “Maybe you should be flattered, after all, there are plenty of girls who would love to be in your shoes right now.” As Alya spoke she looked over to where Chloe was glaring at Marinette from the row in front of them. She had no doubt witnessed Adrien’s shameless flirting outside and was now trying to kill Marinette with her glare.

            “Honestly, Chloe can have him. She knows I have no interest in Adrien; I don’t get why she gets so angry at me! I’m not the one flirting with him.”

            “She’s probably only angry because she knows he also has no interest in her. Adrien has made it very clear to pretty much anyone that will listen that you’re the only girl for him.” Alya was smiling as she watched Adrien walk in and wink at Marinette as he sat down.

            “Ugh, I know. It’s so obnoxious.” Marinette whispered to her friend and Alya only giggled in response. Before Marinette could say another word there was a scream and a loud explosion of water from outside the school. Marinette’s head snapped to the side to look out the window as a man in black and blue flew past the window.

            “Everyone! Run!” It was their classmate Kim ho had screamed this as another explosion of water exploded next to their classroom. As everyone ran out of the room Marinette ran off to find a secluded place to hide.

            “I have to find somewhere to transform!” Marinette whispered to the kwami now poking her head out of her purse.

            “Try behind the school! No one will be running that way!” Tikki offered and with a nod Marinette ran off away from the crowd exiting the building. As she ran she noticed lots of small water bubbles with fish in them floating through the air.

            _Is this akuma turning people into fish?_ Marinette thought to herself as she finally reached a secluded corner behind the school. But just as she was about to transform a shadow appeared from behind her. She spun around shocked to see the ocean themed akuma floating behind her with a trident in is hand.

            “Trying to hide from The Ocean King, are we? Nice try girly, but no one can hide from my water bombs!” Marinette let out a silent scream as The Ocean King hurled a ball of water in her direction. She looked for somewhere to run but she was cornered. She covered her face from the water about to hit her, but was shocked when a splash came, but no water. She opened her eyes to see none other than Chat Noir standing in front of her, no doubt having just protected her from a fishy fate. Marinette felt her heart flutter.

            “Quick! Run away! I’ll keep him occupied here.” Chat Noir ordered as he jumped at The Ocean King and Marinette couldn’t find the courage to reply to her crush so she did as he said and ran. Finding a new hiding place, she finally was able to transform to go help her dear partner.

            “Tikki! Spots on!” With a flash she was no longer Marinette, but Ladybug. She ran off to save her partner.

            Ladybug found Chat Noir in a heated battle of staff versus trident with The Ocean King. She watched as Chat Noir slipped on a wet part of the ground and as The Ocean King was about the bring down his trident, Ladybug threw out her yoyo and caught the trident mid-swing. While The Ocean King was momentarily shocked, Chat Noir jumped back to his feet and vaulted over The Ocean King to stand beside Ladybug.

            “Thanks for the save, Ladybug. You have impeccable timing as always.” Chat Noir flashes a soft smile to Ladybug and she felt her cheeks heat up.

            “Oh, no problem at all. That’s what partners are for right?”

            “Of course, and I’m very lucky to have someone like you as a crime fighting partner. Now, let’s handle this akuma quickly before all of Paris turns into an aquarium!” Chat Noir and Ladybug jumped into battle; Ladybug had a smile on her face the entire time. One of the reasons she loved her partner dearly, he was always such a perfect gentleman. He cared for her and everyone else. He was like a perfect prince in shining armor! How could she not fall in love with him after they’ve saved each other so many times?

             Ladybug in the end of course used Lucky Charm and ended up with some seemingly useless item that managed to save the day. She freed the akuma from The Ocean King’s trident and the purified it before releasing it into the wind.

            “Wonderful work, My Lady, as always. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back before my miraculous runs out.” With a blush Ladybug grabbed onto Chat Noir’s wrist before he left.

            “I mean, you could always stay. You know I would never tell a soul your identity, and I’d trust you with mine.” Chat Noir sighed at this and turned to face Ladybug.

            “You know it’s just too dangerous for us to do that. I’m sorry Ladybug, but I really need to go now.” Ladybug watched with loving eyes as Chat Noir leaped off, back to wherever he needed to be. With a sigh Ladybug too swung back to school where she transformed back into Marinette and rejoined her class.

            Adrien had released his Chat Noir transformation in the boys’ bathroom at school. He waited a minute in there though as he heard people passing the door on their way back to their classes.

            “You know, there’s no rule that says you can’t tell her who you really are.” Adrien looked to his shoulder where his kwami, Plagg, was now sitting munching on some cheese.

            “I know that, but it really is too dangerous. Besides, we both know how she feels about me and I don’t feel the same. She’s my best friend, but I love Marinette.”

            “I know, I know. I just don’t want you moping later tonight about making your friend said like you always do.”

            “I don’t always mope! Only sometimes! You know I hate making people sad.”

            “Then why keep up the ‘bad boy’ act? You’ve broken plenty of girls hearts with it.” Adrien hung his head a little and glared at Plagg.

            “I can’t help that I don’t know how to let people down gentle. What do you want me to do? Act like Chat Noir the entire time? That would be way too tiring. I only act like that as Chat because I can, you know I prefer things to be quick and to the point.”

            “Yeah, I know. That’s why I like you; never beat around the bush and keep it honest!” Adrien rolled his eyes and shoved the small black cat back in his bag as he left the bathroom and walked back to his classroom. He was anxious to make sure Marinette made it out ok after he had rescued her. He was relieved when he walked in and Marinette was sitting there safely next to Alya who was talking to Nino about getting turned into a fish. As Adrien sat down, Alya turned to Marinette to speak.

            “So, what fish did you get turned into, Marinette?” Before Marinette could reply Adrien turned to lean against the desk behind him where Marinette sat.

            “I bet you turned into an angel fish. After all, what else would fit an angel like you~” Adrien smiled brightly at the small eye roll Marinette gave him.

            _She’s so cute, I can’t stand it._

            “More like a puffer fish…” Adrien spun around to glare at Chloe who had just muttered the insult under her breath.

            “I’ll have you know, I managed to get away without being turned into a fish. Thanks to Chat Noir~” Adrien was slightly shocked, she seemed to have a dreamy expression when she talked of Adrien’s alter ego. Maybe she was a fan of his? It would make sense, Alya was obsessed with Ladybug so maybe Marinette was a fan of Chat Noir?

            “A fan of Paris’ cat themed hero, Mari?” Adrien asked with slightly tilted head.

            “Maybe. Why? Jealous much?” Marinette teased back as the teacher came back into the room.

            _Oh you have no idea, Princess._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette spend a magical evening together, and everyone is pleasantly surprised with the way things turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As so many people have requested, I've decided to continue with this as a bunch of connected oneshots. There will be a basic timeline with the chapters, but they're not all directly connected. Enjoy!

Marinette and Alya were giggling at some meaningless joke that would soon be replaced by another as the girls did each other’s hair and makeup. There was a fancy dinner dance being held at the hotel where Alya’s mom worked and Alya had asked if Marinette wanted to come with her so the party wouldn’t be so boring. Alya was currently curling part of Marinette’s hair as Marinette was still deciding on which shade of red Alya’s lips should be painted. Of course, they were wearing dresses designed and sewn by Marinette herself.

Alya’s dress was a shade of red-orange. It went down to the floor and had a slit at the right leg. It was long sleeved but the sleeves were a sheer and sparkly gold fabric. The same sheer gold fabric fell from her waist to look like a belt. She wore red heels and had a red flower pin holding a section of her hair back behind her ear. Her makeup was all relatively simple, but Marinette insisted on finding a shade of red that would perfectly match the entire outfit.

“You know, you should really be worrying more about doing your own makeup before it gets too late. Rather than nitpicking over my lipstick.”

“Don’t worry! I already know what I’m doing for my makeup and can do it really quick! Plus, unlike you, I’m not trying to impress anyone there.” Marinette smirked as she felt Alya pout behind her.

“I’m not trying to impress anyone! I’ll have you know Nino and I are just old friends.”

“I never said anything about Nino~” Marinette poked at her friend who only responded with a silent huff. Nino had explained that he had been invited to go to this party as well. That day was when Alya suddenly became very interested in looking good for this event.

“Just be quiet and get yourself ready now that I’m done with your hair.” Alya said stubbornly.

Marinette’s dress was also a floor length dress with an open back and halter neckline. While Alya’s dress was more form fitting, Marinette’s dress was very flowy. The dress was a pale, silvery blue with an almost metallic look to it. The top of the dress was plain save for a dark blue lace trim at the top of the neck. While the bottom of the dress had matching dark blue vines and flowers trailing all over the skirt. Marinette wore silver heels with the dress and had natural looking makeup besides a little more eyeliner than she would usually wear. Two pieces of her hair were left straight, one on each side framing her face. Alya had curled the rest of her hair and had pinned a portion of it with a silver hair clip in the back.

Once Marinette had finally finished Alya’s makeup, the limo Alya’s mom had gotten for them picked them up at Marinette’s house. As they drove the two girls talked excitedly about being able to go to such a high class party. Of course, Marinette was also a little nervous since some pretty famous people would be here that may see the dresses she made.

“Don’t be nervous! Your designs are amazing, Marinette. Everyone will be shocked at how hot we look.” Marinette smiled at her friend’s words as they walked through the doors to the banquet hall of the hotel. Marinette was in shock at how many famous people she recognized mingling in the party that she was lucky enough to be at.

“This is so cool! I’m getting all giddy inside.” Marinette whispered to Alya as they walked through the hall taking note of any famous people they noticed. Marinette had seen more than a few famous fashion designers that she admired here at the party. One of them even seemed to catch her ye and judge her dress! It made her extremely happy. That was when she noticed another certain fashion designer she absolutely adored.

“Oh my gosh! Look! It’s Gabriel Agreste!” Marinette motioned excitedly to the man in the far corner of the room.

“Um, doesn’t that mean, you know who, might be here too?” Alya asked and Marinette’s excited smiled faded as she began scanning the room. However, she didn’t spot Adrien anywhere.

“Well, I don’t see him. Maybe he didn’t come. He doesn’t exactly look like someone who would enjoy these kinds of things.”

“How right you are, my dear. I absolutely hate events like this. Doesn’t mean I’m not forced to come here though.” Marinette spun around to see Adrien standing there with Nino beside him. Both of them in black suits.

_Of course he’d be here, who else would’ve invited Nino to this party but him?_ Marinette yelled at herself internally for not realizing it sooner.

Adrien had been leaning against a back wall angrily when he had first noticed Marinette. His father had forced him to come to this stupid stuffy party, despite Adrien’s adamant refusal. He had been able to convince Nino to come here with him so he wasn’t totally bored. Though that seemed to backfire because now they were both bored now, and they were forced to stay hidden in this hidden corner of the banquet hall. Why you may ask? Well Chloe was here and from the minute she saw Adrien, she had followed him around talking excessively about nothing that Adrien cared at all about, and was demanding he be her date for the night. There was no way he was going to let that happen. So here he was, hiding from Chloe. It wasn’t that he hated the girl, she just didn’t know when to stop and didn’t understand the word “no”.

_I don’t even mind dressing up for these events. I mean I know I look hot as hell in a suit. But the people here are just so annoying…_ Adrien’s thoughts were interrupted by Nino smacking at his arm.

“Hey, look who’s here too.” Nino point to the other side of the room. Facing away from them on the other side of the room was Alya and his dear, sweet Marinette. Adrien’s heart skipped a beat when he saw how beautiful and stunning Marinette looked in the dress she no doubt made herself. She was the picture of perfection. She was his radiant goddess that shone light on his otherwise boring and annoying life.

“Come on, let’s go say hi. Besides, I’m sure you want a chance to dance with Alya~” Adrian punched at his friend’s arm teasingly as he walked off towards the girls. They hadn’t seen him yet when he walked up behind them close enough to hear their conversation. He heard Marinette mention his father name and then switch to talking about someone who he assumed was himself. That was when he had finally spoken up and called the girl’s attention to him and Nino.

“Although I guess being here isn’t so bad, after all, I got to see you tonight, Mari~” Adrien was standing close to Marinette and she rolled her eyes before taking a small step away from him.

“Yeah, well, it’s nice to see you too…I guess…” Marinette looked to Alya for help only to find that she had walked off a little way away and was talking (and no doubt flirting) with Nino.

“They really are into each other aren’t they? I’ve been trying to get him to actually ask her out for weeks now. I’m glad they finally have a moment together without having to worry about anyone else.” Adrien smiled fondly at his best friend when he spoke. It was a different look on him that Marinette had never really seen before. While she didn’t really want to spend the night dealing with Adrien’s flirting, she also agreed that they should probably leave Nino and Alya alone for a while.

“Yeah you’re right…we should probably stay out of their way.”

“Does that mean I have the honor of spending the evening with you?” Adrien took her hand and stepped closer.

“Let me make one thing clear. I don’t want to be all alone in a room of strangers, so I’ll hang out with you, but nothing else. Understand?” Marinette said this with a look of complete seriousness on her face.

“Understand. Spending any amount of time with you is more than enough for me. Also, have I said how stunning you look tonight?” Adrien said with a flirtatious smile and Marinette poked at his chest.

“Don’t push your luck. Or I will leave you all alone. And I know how bored you must be at these events all alone.” Marinette walked off confidently and Adrien laughed following after her. He loved her confidence, her fierceness, her pride; everything about her made his heart glow.

The two of them talked aimlessly about school, their friends, the designs Marinette did, and other random topics. Adrien’s eyes never once strayed from Marinette’s face, and he hung on to every word she said. He loved this. He had never been able to have a truly in depth conversation with Marinette, and he was so happy he finally had this chance. He was in heaven. That was until he noticed a certain blonde walking towards them.

_Shit, Chloe’s gonna ruin everything. If she makes a scene, I’ll have to dance with her. Then I’ll definitely lose Marinette for the night!_ Adrien leaned in close and whispered to Marinette.

“Look, I know you said nothing besides hanging out, but I really don’t want to dance with Chloe right now and she’s speed walking towards us right now. So can we please go dance?” Marinette looked at the panicked look on Adrien’s face and sighed.

“Alright fine, but your hands better behave themselves!” Marinette answered sternly.

“Of course! I would never do something like that. Unless I had your permission of course.” Adrien winked and held his hand out to Marinette. Marinette thought about turning him down before silently taking his hand and being led to the dance floor.

Marinette knew Adrien would know how to dance properly, having been raised to do so by his wealthy father. They dance quietly together for some time; Marinette would occasionally notice Chloe glaring at them from a nearby table.

“You know, you really do look gorgeous right now, Marinette.” Adrien’s voice was soft as he spoke with a smile on his face. Marinette was shocked at the gentleness in his voice and felt her cheeks heating up slightly.

“Oh, um, thank you, Adrien.”

“I mean it. The dress you made is easily better than any other dress in this room. You’re so talented, Marinette. It’s truly amazing.” Adrien brought Marinette’s hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the top of her hand. Marinette’s blush grew darker and she looked at her feet.

“That’s…actually really sweet of you to say Adrien. It’s a little shocking actually.”

“I’m sure you’ll find I’m full of surprises, Princess~” Adrien winked once again and a smirk found its way back to his face. Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien; he ruining the mood quickly. Though she was definitely still having fun.

As the night drew closer to the end, Adrien and Marinette walked off the dance floor together; they were both out of breath. They stepped out of the banquet hall for a moment to escape the crowded room. As they exited, Chloe who had been watching them the whole night, followed them.

“Marinette! How dare you!” Chloe’s shrill voice made Adrien cringe and made Marinette’s mood turn sour. Marinette turned to face the angry girl.

“What is it now, Chloe?”

“I knew you were fake! You always said you hated Adrien, and now you’re pretending to like him! How could you be so horrible? You’re just trying to make me jealous, I know it!” Chloe was yelling and got up close to Marinette’s face. She also was pouting, no doubt faking sadness.

“What are you talking about?” Marinette was certain she had never said any of that stuff and was most certainly not trying to make Chloe jealous. Sure, she said she didn’t want to date Adrien, but that was still true so what was she yelling about?

“You said you hated me?” Marinette spun around to face the sad voice behind her. Adrien’s face was completely ruined. He looked like someone just killed a dog right in front of him. He couldn’t believe Marinette had said that.

_It’s not true right? I know she gets annoyed with me sometimes, but hating me? Does she really hate me that much?_ Adrien’s thoughts almost brought tears to his eyes, but he refused to let himself cry. Marinette was too sweet, she would never hate him, right? She wouldn’t have spent the night with him tonight if she hated him, right?

Now Marinette understood what Chloe wanted. She wanted to make Adrien upset with Marinette.

_Well too bad, Chloe. I’m not letting you hurt anyone like that just so you can get with Adrien._

“Look Adrien, I never said that stuff ok. You may be a pain in my ass sometimes, but I could never hate you just for that. You should know better than that.” Marinette stood strong against Chloe’s glares and Adrien hung his head.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry about that…” Adrien was ashamed that he had trusted Chloe’s jealousy fueled words over Marinette’s kindness. How could he be so stupid.

“Chloe, please don’t lie like that. I think you should go.” Adrien moved to stand between Marinette and Chloe.

“But! … But! She doesn’t care about you like I do, Adrien!” Chloe clung to Adrien’s suit jacket and he removed her hands from his chest and moved her away.

“Leave Marinette alone, Chloe. She’s done nothing wrong, and you don’t know anything.” Adrien glared angrily at Chloe. The girl began to cry as she ran off and Adrien had to take deep breaths to calm down.

“I’m sorry about that, Marinette. She can get out of hand sometimes, but she’s not horrible.” Adrien’s voice still held a depressed tone in it, and it made Marinette’s heart sad.

“It’s not your fault, Adrien. No need to apologize,” Marinette looked at the nearby clock. She was late for meeting Alya to head home, “I need to go now Adrien, but thank you for the fun night. I’ll see you later in class.” Marinette then ran off to meet back up with Alya.

As her back faded away, Adrien smiled sadly to himself. Even though he was still uncertain of Marinette’s feelings for him, he did feel like he had gotten somewhere with her today. That was enough for him today. Besides, it wasn’t every day you spent the night with the love of your life in your arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien really should stop trying to impress people by acting "cool"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I wanted to post this last week but I was busy with a con and homework and other stuff. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Sunday night!

“Oh my gosh, did you see Adrien Agreste’s newest Instagram photo? He’s the hottest guy in France!”

“Yes! I’d die to be with him, he’s so cool!”

Marinette looked over to where two girls were fangirling over a phone near the set of lockers Marinette was sitting by. They were talking about Adrien, so they were probably two of his many fangirls that worshipped everything he did. She never understood why they all thought he was so amazing. She agreed, yes, he was attractive. That was a given since he used to be a model. But the real reason so many girls loved him was because of his supposed “bad boy” personality. Marinette personally thought Adrien was more of a goofball than a bad boy, but maybe that was because he flirted with her so often by using corny jokes and puns. Though, she was a little curious about what picture they were talking about.

“I can’t believe he was brave enough to put that online! I love him so much!” One of the girls cried out clutching her phone to her chest.

“I know! He’s so brave and risky, no other guy would do that.” Marinette was now even more curious about what picture was so “risky” that the girls were going so crazy about it. She had even heard Chloe mention a picture early that same morning so they were probably talking about the same thing. Plus, Adrien did have a confident air about him this morning. More so than he usually did.

Marinette resigned to looking up Adrien’s Instagram to see what the big deal was. She quickly found it and opened up the latest picture he had posted. It was a picture of Adrien leaning against a counter like a model (as to be expected), but the thing Marinette guessed was the cause of the commotion was what Adrien was holding. In Adrien’s hand was a red solo cup, and all the comments showed that clearly everyone assumed he was drinking some kind of alcohol. Honestly, Marinette was shocked. She knew Adrien could be a bit unpredictable, but to publically show himself drinking despite being underage? That was definitely unexpected. She was a little disappointed with him. She knew he was only doing it to look cool, but it still was a pretty stupid mood. That was when something far off in the background caught her eye.

There in the background, on the counter just barely in view was a large plastic jug. A jug of grape juice. The cap was still off the jug and only a little bit of it had been used.

_That idiot! He’s drinking grape juice! Oh, I’m definitely going to ask him about this._ Marinette smirked to herself and stood up, planning on going to find Adrien. As she walked around the school looking for the supposed “bad boy”, someone tapped on her shoulder from behind. She spun around to find the very boy she was looking for.

_Does he have to keep sneaking up on me from behind?_ Adrien was leaning against the wall next to them, once again trying to look cool.

“Why in such a rush, Mari-boo? You looking for someone?”

“Actually, I was looking for you.” Marinette said with a smile, which naturally shocked Adrien. His confident smirk faded a bit from shock because honestly, Adrien was not used to Marinette actually seeking him out. Sure he looked for his crush all the time, but she hardly ever cared enough to go looking for him. But soon, Adrien’s grin was back and even bigger than before.

“Really? That’s a new one. How may I assist you, my lady?” Adrien said with a slight bow, to which Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I just wanted to ask you about the newest photo you posted on Instagram. Everyone seems to be talking about it.” Adrien’s eyes lit up and his entire demeanor changed to one of an excited puppy.

“You saw it? So, what did you want to ask me about it? I didn’t take you for someone who would be interested in joining me for a drink, but I wouldn’t object~” Adrien smiled brightly and flicked his oddly colored hair coolly, not noticing the somewhat evil glint in Marinette’s eyes.

“Oh no, I would never drink alcohol. Although, I don’t think you would either.” Adrien looked at Marinette confused.

“Huh?”

“Well, you see, I couldn’t help but notice a bottle of open grape juice in the background of you photo…” Before Marinette could say anything more, panic invaded Adrien’s face and he quickly pulled Marinette into a secluded corner of the school where no one could hear them.

“Please don’t tell anyone! Nobody can know!” Adrien whispered urgently. Marinette had to hold back her laughter.

“So you were only drinking grape joke! Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” Marinette was now failing to hold back her laughter and clutched at her sides. Adrien frowned at the laughing girl in front of him. He was utterly embarrassed.

He had posted the picture to seem cool and bad yes. But he was also trying to impress Marinette, even if he couldn’t guarantee she’d see it. The girl never took him seriously. He hoped if she thought he was more of a “bad boy”, that maybe she would see he wasn’t just some goofy kid with a silly crush. He knew it was a stupid idea, but honestly he never thought smart when he thought about Marinette.

“Please don’t tell anything…this is embarrassing enough already.” Adrien’s sad tone and pout brought Marinette’s laughing to a stop as she looked up at him.

“Oh stop pouting, I won’t tell anyone your little secret. But you really shouldn’t try to impress people by doing something like that. If you want to impress someone, you should really try just being yourself ok? Even if all those fangirls of yours do seem to like this new photo.” Marinette smiled sweetly at Adrien and he felt his face heat up.

“Yeah. You’re right, I’ll probably take the photo down later today. Thanks for not telling anyone Marinette.”

“No problem, I’m just glad I caught it first and not someone else, you know? Well I’ll see you later, Adrien.” Marinette ran off leaving Adrien to himself and his own thoughts.

“That’s not fair, Marinette. You can’t tell me impress someone by being myself, when you’re the one I’m trying to impress. What else am I supposed to do? You’re not impressed when I’m myself, so what else can I do?”

With a sad smile Adrien resigned to go find Nino, and try to cheer himself up. Oh, and he needed to take that stupid picture down.

***************

“Hey, Marinette? Why were you hiding in a dark corner with Adrien earlier today?”

“Oh don’t worry about it, Alya. It was nothing. He just didn’t want anyone to hear us talking.”

“Uh huh, is that all~?”

“Oh please, you know I would never do something like that with a goofball like Adrien.”

“Really? Because you seem to be warming up to him a bit.”

“Well, maybe he’s not as bad as I first thought. But you know my heart still belongs to another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my buddy dicaxasinus on tumblr for the idea for this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by so many people, this chapter is the Evillustrator episode with slight changes to match this au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who actually posted this chapter on time! Anyway hope you enjoy!

            Adrien was silently seething inside as the embarrassed red headed boy hurried out of the classroom. Nathanael had been caught drawing again in class and on his way out of the classroom he had tripped and his sketches had scattered on the floor. Chloe had been the one to point out that Nathanael had been drawing pictures of himself and Marinette. His Marinette! Who did Nathanael think he was drawing Adrien’s sweet Princess like that with anyone besides Adrien himself? Not that Marinette was actually his and Adrien knew he didn’t really have any right to think of her as his property even if they were dating. But he couldn’t help but get extremely jealous at the way Marinette smiled sadly at Nathanael as he scurried out of the room. It was probably out of pity, but it made Adrien’s mind go green with envy.

            The rest of the day Adrien’s mood was sour, even sitting with Nino, Alya, and most importantly Marinette could make his mood change. He could see the worry in all of his friends’ eyes at the lack of flirting coming from Adrien. After school, Adrien remained upset as he tried to focus on looking for the book he needed for his research project in the library. He needed to get to work or he would end up leaving all of the project for Alya and Nino to do and that just wasn’t cool. All of the sudden he heard a scream that he definitely knew as Chloe’s. He turned to look in the direction of the scream to see a giant freaking hair dryer chasing Chloe around the library.

_What did Chloe do now? Wait, Marinette was over there with Chloe. I wonder if she’d ok?_ Adrien shook his head; he knew that now wasn’t the time to worry about that. He needed to stop that raging hair dryer before something worse happened. He quickly transformed into Chat Noir and was slightly shocked to find Ladybug already there riding the hair dryer like a mechanical bull. As they managed to stop the hair dryer Chat Noir looked up to see a suspicious looking guy with a drawing tablet on his arm standing above them. As soon as he had appeared he was gone.

_Oh well, he’ll be back eventually. Though we should probably do something about Chloe…_ And that was how Ladybug and Chat Noir ending “protecting” Chloe in her large room. Of course, that was before Ladybug stormed off for whatever reason. Chat Noir knew Chloe could get rather annoying and aggravating, but he found it odd that kind and caring Ladybug got so upset with her so quickly. Of course, Chat Noir had to keep his gentleman appearances up, so he stayed even though he really, _really_ , didn’t want to. He somehow ended up doing part of Chloe’s physics project for her. Until he received a lifesaving call from his partner.

            “Hey Chat Noir, I just got some new information. You don’t have to protect Chloe anymore. Evillustrator is planning on taking out this girl Marinette out on a date tonight. Make sure to protect her ok? I’ll come and help as soon as I’m able to!” With that Ladybug hung up leaving Chat Noir smiling brightly at a picture of Marinette that Ladybug had sent to him. This was perfect! He would get to spend the night protecting his precious Marinette! Of course, it was also rather aggravating that Nathanael got a date with Marinette in one night when Adrien himself had been trying for who knows how long. Even if he only got a date after becoming a super villain.

_Maybe Marinette has a thing for bad guys? But then why doesn’t she like me? Hm._ Adrien was smiling the entire time he leaped over roofs to Marinette’s house. He was just in time to see Sabrina stomp off angrily after yelling at Marinette.

_Why was everyone making things difficult for Marinette today? That’s not fair to her._ Chat Noir leapt down from the roof tops and landed in front of Marinette at her front door. The girl was startled before blushing at the appearance of Chat Noir.

            “Chat Noir! W-What are you doing here?” Marinette asked smiling shyly up at Chat Noir.

            “My partner, Ladybug has told me about your plans tonight with Evillustrator, and I have come to not only offer my assistance but ask for yours as well.” Chat Noir explained as he bowed slightly, giving her his best prince charming smile. The girl’s face was flooded with blush and she looked around awkwardly.

            “Uh, um, right, that. Thanks for helping! But, uh, what do you need me to do?” Marinette spoke scratching the back of her head embarrassed and starring at her feet. Chat Noir quickly took notice of Marinette’s change in personality. Where had the sassy and confident girl he loved go? Not how she was acting now wasn’t absolutely adorable, because it most certainly was. It was just odd to see her so embarrassed and flustered.

_She’s still cute though. I like this side too, why isn’t she this way around any at school? Is she embarrassed by Chat Noir? Maybe she’s intimidated by superheroes…_

            “I just need you to get the pencil away from Evillustrator. Do you think you can do that?”

            “O-Of course! But, um, what about Ladybug? I thought she was your partner; wouldn’t you rather be with her right now?” Marinette asked quietly and Chat Noir looked at her a little confused. Why would she phrase it like that?

           “Ladybug is my most trusted friend, but she’s away at the moment. So I figured you could be my lovely assistant today.” Chat Noir kissed Marinette’s hand lightly and smiled sweetly. The girl looked frozen in place and had gone bright red.

            “Uh…….o-ok…” Marinette replied with a small nod. Chat Noir smiled brightly before bowing once again. I must be off now, Marinette. I shall see you later tonight. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure Evillustrator doesn’t harm you.” With that Chat Noir jumped off back across the roof tops. His heart was giddy and he wore the biggest smile on his face. He had managed to make his dear Princess blush for once! She was so adorable. He had wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he knew he couldn’t. That did nothing though to dampen his mood.

***********************

            Marinette had been ranting about Chloe to Tikki in her room when Evillustrator had shown up uninvited in her bedroom. After making sure Tikki was hidden from sight Marinette ad curled herself up in a corner of her room as the akumatized boy walked into her room with a flourish.

            “Why are you here? Are you going to attack me too?” Marinette asked strongly.

            “Oh no! I could never hurt you, Marinette. You’re so sweet and caring ad perfect. Unlike Chloe.” Evillustrator responded smiling brightly.

            “Why would you want to hurt Chloe though?”

            “Because she’s a bully who needs to be taught a lesson! But that’s not what I came here to talk about with you, dear Marinette.”

            “Well then, what is it?” Marinette was now standing in front of Evillustrator determined not to show any signs of backing down if he did something out of hand.

            “Well you see, today is my birthday. And I want to spend the night with you, Marinette. Just the two of us! No one else to disturb our evening together. Especially not any other boys that would annoy you.” Evillustrator spit out the last sentence with venom in his words. Marinette could see the hatred in Evillustrator’s eyes, and she knew he was talking about Adrien. Though she did think it was a little out of hand to be so upset at Adrien for simply liking the same person as you.

            Before she could turn him down, Evillustrator whipped out a small card with a really good drawing of her on it, however there was also a small warning symbol in the bottom right corner of the card. Marinette knew that if she said no to him, he would probably go attack Chloe again, or worse. Besides, getting close to him might be a faster way to get the akuma out of him.

            “Alright, I’ll go out with you tonight. But on one condition!”

            “Anything for you, Marinette!”

            “You have to leave Chloe alone. Even if she is horrible, I hate violence and it makes me upset.” Ok, so Marinette knew that last part was a lie, but he didn’t need to know that right now.

            “I promise! I’ll see you tonight then!” And with that, Evillustrator flew off with his jetpack he had drawn. With him gone, Marinette had to set her plan into action. With a love struck grin on her face, Marinette turned into Ladybug and called her beloved Chat Noir so he could come and protect her. Not that she actually needed it, but she was always more than happy enough to have her little kitty’s help. She was ecstatic to spend an even out of costume with Chat Noir, even if it meant for part of that time she would be on a date with someone else.

******************

            _I swear if this boy tries anything with Marinette I’m going to claw his eyes out._ Chat Noir gritted his teeth as he watched Marinette and Evillustrator’s date from behind them on the boat. They were sitting close to each other, their shoulders and knees touching as quiet and romantic music played. Marinette had a small smile on her face as she looked around at the scenery of Paris surrounding the river as they floated down.

            _That should be me with Marinette right now. Not him or anyone else. She doesn’t even like him! I mean, she doesn’t like me like that either but still! I’ve worked harder for it and I didn’t have to get turned into a villain to be able to ask her out!_ Chat Noir’s attention was brought back to the scene at hand when he heard Marinette’s voice. She had asked to draw something and was now grabbing for the pencil. Chat Noir got in position, ready to pounce at the first chance he got. However, his foot accidently slipped a bit making a faint noise.

            _Shit_. Evillustrator’s ears had caught the sound and turned his head slightly to see Chat’s head duck down just out of sight. But he has seen it.

            “Marinette. Let go of my pencil, please. I need to draw something.”

            “I’m sorry, Nathanael. Now Chat Noir!” Marinette tugged the pencil out of Evillustrator’s grasp and as Evillustrator stood to go after the pencil Chat Noir extended his staff to sit him back down. Marinette ran to the side and looked sadly at the hurt boy on the bench.

            “I’m sorry, Nathanael.”

            “You’re just like the rest of them, Marinette! You’re no better than Chloe is!” Evillustrator kicked Chat Noir’s staff away and stood up running for his pencil and Marinette. Chat Noir quickly moved to stand between Marinette and Evillustrator. He glared angrily at the upset artist.

            _How dare he compare someone as amazing as Marinette? I knew he didn’t deserve her!_

            “Ugh! Why is everyone comparing me to Chloe today?!” Marinette huffed and while Chat Noir was distracted by the cute pouty girl Evillustrator pushed past Chat Noir and ripped the pencil from Marinette’s hands. In the process, Evillustrator unapologetically knocked Marinette over and she began tumbling towards the edge of the boat.

            “Marinette!” Chat Noir called out in panic as he ran out to grab Marinette. He quickly pulled Marinette away from the edge of the boat and into his arms. He noticed the blush creeping onto Marinette’s face as Chat Noir’s arms squeezed protectively around her.

            Evillustrator drew a glass box the landed over Marinette and Chat Noir effectively trapping them.

            “And I take what I said back, Marinette. I’m not going to leave Chloe alone anymore; she’s going to get what she deserves. Just like you and your super hero friend will.” Evillustrator erased part of the boat he had drawn and the boat began to sink as it filled with water.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll think of some way to get us out. Don’t you worry.” Chat Noir told Marinette as he looked around for some way to escape.

            “Yeah…” Marinette said dreamily paying no attention to Chat’s actual words in favor of starring dreamily at her love that currently had a hand on her waist. She was brought back to reality by Tikki pulling urgently at her shirt, and she realized she needed to help think of something.

            “Chat Noir, your staff! Put it like this.” Marinette showed Chat Noir how to hold his staff so it extended and lifted the box off of them.

            “Wonderful thinking, dear.” Chat Noir smiled flirtingly and Marinette’s heart almost stopped as he lifted her princess style and carried her safely off the boat.

            “Thank you for all of your assistance tonight, Marinette. I’m sorry if you were scared at all.”

            “Oh n-no! I wasn’t scared. I was glad to help!” Marinette blushed furiously as she spoke and Chat Noir smiled warmly at her.

            “I’m glad you’re safe. And don’t worry too much about what Evillustrator said about you being like Chloe. I’m sure you’re much kinder than she is.” With those parting words Chat Noir went off to stop Evillustrator.

            “Did you hear that Tikki?! He said I’m kind!” Marinette said dreamily once Chat Noir had left.

            “He also is going to fight Evillustrator. Alone! We need to hurry to go help him!” Marinette shook her head at Tikki’s words. She was right, it was time for action not day dreaming.

            “Right! Tikki! Spots on!” With that, Marinette transformed and swung off to defeat Evillustrator.

*******************

            Marinette had been fangirling to Alya about her night with Chat Noir all morning and throughout the rest of the day. When Alya had to go home, Marinette was left on her own in the locker room. She was humming happily to herself as she took her books from her locker. As she closed her locker, she was startled to see Adrien smirking smugly next to her locked.

            “Good afternoon, my lovely princess~ I heard you had quite the exciting night last night with a certain super hero.”

            “Jealous? I know how much you love Chat Noir.” Marinette replied motioning to the Chat Noir themed tattoo on his arm.

            “You know I admire his work. But I actually came to ask you if you were alright. It must have been a little shocking to have to help a hero against a villain. You weren’t hurt right?” Adrien’s genuine concerned look surprised Marinette a bit but she smiled back in reply.

            “I’m fine, thank you Adrien. It was more exciting than it was scary. It’s very sweet of you to ask. Chat Noir was amazingly sweet as well.” Marinette smiled dreamily and Adrien studied her face as well.

            _Was she impressed by Chat Noir? Or is she impressed with how I’m acting right now? Hm. I’ll have to do a little more digging…_

            “You know I would be worried sick if something ever happened to you, My Lady.” Adrien kissed her had lightly ad Marinette laughed a bit before pulling her hand away and picking up her backpack.

            “Of course you would. I would expect nothing less. I have to go now, but thanks for asking.” Marinette squeezed his shoulder lightly before turning to walk home. Adrien watched loving as Marinette walked off. He paced a hand on the shoulder Marinette had squeezed and sighed.

            “I’m never washing this shirt again.” Adrien was in his own little world of love when Plagg interrupted his daydreams.

            “If you never wash it, I’m sure the smell will be more than enough to keep her away! And you don’t really need any more help keeping her _away_ from you.” Adrien shoved Plagg back in his bag before walking out and back home.

            _What do you know, Plagg? I refuse to give up on her, she’ll come around eventually. I just know she will!_  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is forced into doing a photoshoot for his father, but maybe this day won't be all bad for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a week of hell with my musical I've finally gotten time to write so finally here is my next chapter!

            Adrien struggled to keep his eyes away from the clock hanging on the wall. As time supposedly kept moving forward, Adrien felt more and more like the world had stopped and that he would be stuck here forever.

 _Why did I ever agree to this?_ Adrien asked himself, maintaining his painfully bright smile. He was inside some large and fancy restaurant at the moment, posing in front of a large fountain with many flowers around it. The restaurant was brand new and the owner was a friend of Adrien’s father. So as a bit of advertising for both parties, Gabriel Agreste decided that the next photoshoot for his newest line of clothing would be held at the grand opening party of this new restaurant. Now, normally Adrien wouldn’t be caught dead near one of his father’s photoshoots, for obvious reasons. Today however was different. Adrien began to think back to the conversation he had with his father yesterday morning.

            “You are going to be modeling the newest additions to my clothing line tomorrow morning.” That was all his father had said when he uncharacteristically greeted Adrien at breakfast. Adrien was frozen for a second for a second before his annoyance and anger came out.

            “What?! You’re joking right? I thought we agreed that I wouldn’t be doing anymore photoshoots. With his appetite now gone, Adrien shoved his plate of food away and stood up.

            “I agreed to that on the terms that your grades would stay good and you would behave yourself. And you have not been behaving yourself.”

            “What? Yes I have! I haven’t gotten in trouble once at school!”

            “At school, yes, you are correct. On the internet however…” Gabriel Agreste proceeded to pull out his tablet with the photo of Adrien drinking from a red solo cup. The picture Adrien had _definitely_ deleted after Marinette had caught his lie with the grape juice.

“I deleted that!”

            “Not before so many of you fans and others saw it. You will model at the photoshoot to make up for this. Besides, it’s a new line for teens formal wear, and you should start wearing nicer clothes sometime.” Adrien was a little offended at this. He didn’t see anything wrong with his clothes. He thought they were actually quite stylish. Adrien knew there was no arguing with his father once he had made up his mind, especially when it was about his clothing line.

            “Fine. I’ll do it, but I’m not going to enjoy it.” Adrien stomped up to his room with a huff, and that was how he ended up where he is today; wearing a stuffy black dress shirt and white pants, and being choked with a white tie.

 _I look like an idiot…_ Adrien was trying hard to keep his model expression when he heard an angelic laugh from the large dessert table that has been set up for the restaurant’s grand opening. He looked over quickly while his photographer was distracted to see Marinette standing with her parents; she was helping them set up a cupcake display.

            Instantly, Adrien’s face lit up and his mood was elated. At least now he could talk with Marinette when he had a break. And taste her beautifully decorated cupcakes.

            “Hey, I’m tired. Can we take a break? I’m not exactly used to this modeling stuff, you know?” Before his photographer could even respond, Adrien was running off to take his break.

            The restaurant had invited other local chefs and bakers to showcase other food and dessert for their grand opening party, and this was why Marinette and her parents were here today. Marinette was dressed nicely for the grand opening. She was wearing a simple black, knee length dress with light pink trim all along the edges and a bow of the same color with long tails hanging at her chest. With her dress, Marinette wore small black, 2 inch heels.

 _Look how amazing she is. She’s so gorgeous._ Adrien admired Marinette for a minute before finally approaching her.

            “Well, well, Princess~ fate must be on my side to have run into you of all people.” Adrien stood behind Marinette at a distance he knew she wouldn’t yell at him about. Marinette looked behind her to find Adrien standing there with his hands clasped behind his back and smiling like a child.

            “Hello, Adrien. I noticed you doing a photoshoot over there. Though I didn’t think you liked doing that sort of thing.”

            “You’re right, I hate it. But my father made me do it this time, so I’m here whether I like it or not. Though my day is now a hundred times better now that I’ve gotten to see your smiling face.” Adrien explained stepping a little closer to Marinette. She laughed a little, not taking the poor boy seriously. Again.

            “Oh, I’m sure your world is perfect now that you’ve talked to me. Shouldn’t you be getting back to your photoshoot now?” Marinette motioned to the now angry photographer who was impatiently tapping his foot. With a groan Adrien slugged off to his photoshoot as Marinette giggled at his exasperated expression.

            As the day and the grand opening party went on, Adrien found himself getting more and more annoyed and tired. Not only was he drained from pretending to be happy all day, but he was also getting increasingly angrier with all the guys flirting with Marinette.

            Why do so many people like Marinette? I mean, I know she’s beautiful and perfect, but they should leave her alone. Only I’m allowed to annoy her with flirting. Adrien’s thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed groan from the photographer.

            “No! Your face is too tense! Too sour! We need something sweet! Loving! Soft!”

            “A blanket with chocolate?” Adrien suggested. He was confused with almost everything to do with modeling and photography. He didn’t really care when the photographer looked at him like he was an idiot.

            “Not like that! Something more…hot!” Adrien’s eyes were instantly drawn to Marinette who was now talking to some other girl their age. When you ask Adrien to think of something sweet, loving, soft, and hot, he of course instantly thought about Marinette.

            “What about a partner?” Adrien suggested. The photographer’s face lite up at his suggestion.

            “Yes! A girl is what we need! I’m sure there’s a girl here who we could ask-”

            “How about that one?” Adrien asked quickly pointing out Marinette. The photographer studied Marinette for a few seconds before nodding his head.

            “Yes, she’s good. She’s dressed well and looks sweet enough.” The photographer quickly walked over to Marinette.

            As the photographer approached Marinette she smiled and offered him one of her cupcakes from the stand next to her. After politely turning down a cupcake, the photographer explained how he wanted Marinette to be in the photoshoot.

            “Me? You want me to be a mode for the photoshoot? With, Adrien?”

            “Yes, I think you would look perfect next to Mr. Adrien. Plus, your dress matches wonderfully with Adrien’s outfit.” Marinette thought about it for a second. While she wasn’t sure if she wanted to model so closely with Adrien, it would be a good opportunity for her. This dress that she made would get to be in a real magazine! That would be a great opportunity, even if she had to pose with Adrien.

            “Ok, I’ll try it. I don’t know how well I’ll do though.”

            “Don’t worry! You’ll do fine, just act natural and you’ll be fine.” The photographer quickly pulled Marinette over next to Adrien who smiled brightly.

            “So glad you could join me, Mariboo~”

            “Please don’t call me that or I will leave.” Marinette’s words were a little harsh, but she smiled as she spoke. Adrien smirked leaning in close to her.

            “Are you nervous to do this? Need me to hold your hand?”

            “No, I think I’ll be fine, thank you.”

            “Quiet! Let’s start; we’re running late as it is.” The photographer silence them and started to instruct them on how to pose as a couple.

            Though Adrien head teased Marinette about being nervous, it was actually him that was ready to faint. His heart was beating out of his chest and he could feel his palms getting sweaty. His hands were now rested on Marinette’s hips and her hands were placed delicately on his shoulders. They were facing each other, and their eyes were glued to each other. Adrien felt a blush creeping up the back of his neck as Marinette smiled warmly at him.

            “Yes! Yes! This is almost perfect! Now, I want you both to lean in for a kiss.”

            “What?!” Marinette and Adrien both cried out at the photographer’s instructions. They had both turned to stare stunned at the man behind the camera.

            “Just do it, don’t think too much about it. It’s just like acting! Go on!” The photographer shooed at them with his hand and Marinette and Adrien turned back to look at each other panicked.

            While Adrien of course had dreamed many times of kissing his beautiful princess, he didn’t want to force her into it. If it was force, would it be as special?

            _Although…I do really want to kiss her…_ Before Adrien could think about it any further, Marinette’s voice broke his concentration.

            “Let’s just get this over with, Adrien. Just remember it doesn’t mean a thing! It’s just for a photo.”

            “Good! Now let’s get going!” The photographer snapped his fingers and got his camera ready. Marinette’s hands came back to rest on Adrien’s shoulders and his hands instinctively went to her hips. Adrien’s face went bright red as he closed his eyes alone with Marinette. They both began to lean in slowly and hesitantly towards each other. The world around Adrien seemed to disappear save for the faint clicking of the photographer’s camera. Time ticked slow as molasses as Adrien and Marinette grew closer together. Adrien’s heart pounded louder and faster. Their lips were only a hair’s width apart; Adrien thought his heart would explode.

            There was a loud crash and some screaming from the street outside. The loud rumbling that followed caused Adrien and Marinette to fall over away from each other. Everyone inside started running for cover in a panic. As Adrien ran to a safe hiding spot, there was only on thought in his mind.

            _God I really hate akumas right now…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of people have requested that I do a chapter with the Dark Cupid episode but since I originally did not plan on doing a chapter like that I'm not sure if I should do it. If you have any ideas that might help me please message me and talk to me on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about this au i've created please feel free to message me on my tumblr: down-into-underland


End file.
